A Year in West Point Academy
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: Rory moved to Cali during junior year. She now has 3 brothers and a dad. NOw it's senior year and this year West Point picked students from Chilton for they year. What crazy stuff will happen now? Trory...of course...did I do any other pairs yet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know, I know I still have to finish my other stories but heyy what can I say…new ideas just pops in and out of my head. So enjoy this one…. And for all my wonderful reviewers…you are all my best friends:P I shall and will put you in a list where I shall declare my thanks…lol tell me if you guys want to be in that list… Enjoy!

"Ror, I have the list." Jess said running up to her. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw two more following him.

"You do? What school are we getting this year?" she asked

"Chilton Prep Academy." The guy behind Jess answered.

Her mouth fell open in shock, clearly not believing what he said. "Are you serious?" The three boys nodded. Her eyes then suddenly narrowed. "Let me see the list." Jess gave her the list. There were 7 names on it.

**Paris Gellar**

**Madeline Lynn**

**Louise Grant**

**Tristan Dugrey**

**Summer Rollings**

**Jennifer Wilkins**

**Bradley Russell **(I really don't know their last names so)

Rory's face changed from shock to anger. "How dare they not tell me! I never knew they were coming and they didn't even tell me!"

"But didn't you talk to Paris like 2 days ago?"

"Yes Jason, I did but she didn't tell me." Jason just shrugged his shoulder.

"They probably found out only today Ror."

"But Ryan they didn't tell me. And they are my best friends."

"All of them?" Ryan asked

"No. Only Madeline, Louise and Paris. Summer and Jennifer are like the biggest bitches. Oh and I know Tristan and Brad, Tristan calls me Mary."

"Oh you mean E.T, Spawn of Satan, Bible boy, that Tristan?" Jess asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes that one. I only know one Tristan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call the girls and have a nice talk with them."

"Okay, but be nice now." Jason warned her.

"I'm not making any promises."

The three boys began to walk out of Rory's room. "Bye sis. We'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Absolutely."

It wasn't too long ago that one simple thing changed her life. Her mom got married to Luke. Yes, diner Luke. After that everything else started to change. Lorelai had an opportunity to open an inn in California and Luke would not let her miss the chance, so they decided to move. Rory was beginning junior year that year and had to leave her three best friends in Chilton while she move to West Point Academy, another private school.

Jess, Jason and Ryan came into the picture in the middle of junior year. Rory was president of student council, and most popular girl in school which means that she was queen. Jess' mom Liz died in a car crash and he was sent to Luke. What Luke, Lorelai and Rory didn't know was that his two best friends, who were feternal twins, came along with him. The three had lived together in New York with Liz. Jason and Ryan's parents had kicked them out of their house and didn't want to do anything with them. So the three came and the four of them became really close. The four amigos.

It wasn't too long ago that Luke and Lorelai decided to adopt them. Seeing as Liz was gone they decided it was a good idea. As well as Ryan and Jason. Their parents were thrilled that they were out of their lives for good. Rory smiled. She had a great life, great parents and brothers with her. And now her three best friends were coming for the year as exchange students. West Point does this every year. They pick students from different schools to come for a year and get to experience a new environment.

Rory dialled a phone number on her cell that she knew so well. She waited until she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"How dare you not tell me you were coming here?"

"Rory is that you? You guys its Rory." She heard Paris say.

"Hey Ror. What's up?" Louise and Madeline's voice came on. Assuming they put it on speaker she started her rant.

"What's up? You guys never told me you were coming and I just found out today! Paris I talked to you like two days ago and didn't tell me. You could've at least called me you know? Aren't I your best friend or maybe you found a new o-"

"Calm down Ror. We just found out today too. We were just about to call you. And don't worry you are our best friend."

"Oh, okay." Rory said then after a few minutes she squealed. "I can't believe you guys are coming for the year! I'm so excited."

"I know me too. I can't wait to go shopping there and go to Hollywood and Disneyland." Louise said excitedly.

"So where are you guys staying anyways?"

It was Mads turn to be excited. "This was what we wanted to tell you. We told the person whose doing this thing that we knew you there and we asked if we could stay at your house and he said if you said it was okay."

"Of course you can stay at my house." Rory assured them.

"Good because no way am I staying in a house with Summer and Jennifer." Paris said relieved.

"Where were you guys supposed to stay anyways?"

"I don't know some apartment in a street called Elm St."

"That's not far from my house. Probably a five minute drive. But you guys can totally stay in our house. But we four need to share my room though. Don't worry my room is big, since my grandma was the one who bought our house. She insisted on a big house."

"That's fine. We have to go. We're going to pack. We'll see you in a week okay Ror?"

"Ya. I can't wait."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." And she shut off her phone and leaned back on her bed. 'A year, three best friends, two bitches, one normal guy, one asshole. This is going to be interesting.'

**A/N:** There it is. Read and Review. Yes I just had to make Jess and his friends her brother. I love Jess as a big brother and I thought it was cool! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank you guys for the reviews. It was really encouraging. I know that this type of story has been done before and it's not finished but I plan on finishing it. So keep the review coming! More reviews the better.

Although it seems like 1 month, the week passed by and school was starting tomorrow. Today was Sunday and Rory and Lorelai were waiting for the Chiltonites to arrive at the airport. Lorelai had volunteered to dropped the rest of the Chiltonites at the flat on Elm St. they will be sharing together, since it was not far from their house.

Rory could barely contain her excitement as they announced that the plane had landed.

"Hun you have to calm down. I know you're excited and all but you are going to have a heart attack."

"Okay, calming down. It's just I've never seen them for so long." Rory said as she looked anxiously at the window waiting for them to show up.

"I know babe. Oh and I forgot to tell you, the renovations are done on the west wing so the girls don't have to share a room with you."

"Okay cool." Rory said. It was not for another 20 minutes that she finally saw a blond haired girl pushing 2 carts loaded with bags, 3 bags on each carts. She was followed by another blond girl and a brunette one both carrying the same amount of bags. As they stepped out into the airport, Rory screamed at them and ran.

"Louise, Paris, Mads!"

"Rory!" they cried in return. They engulfed Rory in big hug.

"Oh my God Rory Gilmore. Look at you! You look hot!" Louise said as she mentioned for Rory to spin around.

"You look great too Lise!" Rory exclaimed giving her another hug. Then Rory hugged Madeline. "Hey Mads! You look fabulous."

"You too Ror." Rory then turned to Paris who had a scowl on her face.

"Paris. What's wrong?" She said giving her a hug also.

" Louise here brought so much stuff that her thing came last. And we waited forever for it."

"Yup same old Paris." Rory said with a smile. "I can't believe you're here for a year."

"Me neither. We miss you so much Ror." Louise said.

"I miss you guys too. Where are the others?" Rory asked.

"Right here." A voice said behind them.

"Hey Mare." Tristan said. Brad, Jennifer and Summer were behind him.

Rory did something that he didn't expect. She ran and gave him a hug. "Hey bible boy. I see you didn't learn my name yet."

"I miss you too Mary." He said putting his arms around her and gave her a soft squeeze. Rory let go of him and turned to rest. "Hey Brad, Summer, Jennifer."

A chorus of hey followed. "Okay so now that we're done with this welcoming thing, let's go to my mom." Rory said metioning them to follow her to where her mom was standing.

"Louise, Mads and Paris! How have you guys been?" Lorelai said giving them a hug.

"Good Lorelai. Thanks for letting us stay at your house." Paris said.

"It's no problem. You guys are like my second daughters." She said giving them a smile. "Now babe introduce me to the rest." She told Rory.

"This is Tristan Dugrey, Brad Russell, Summer Rollings and Jennifer Wilkins. Guys this is my mom."

"Hey Ms.Gilmore." they said

"It's actually Mrs.Danes but none of that Ms. Crap. Anyways we have to get you guys home. So let's go. I really need some coffee too. So the faster the better."

They followed her. Rory, Louise, Paris and Mads were in front with Lorelai while the others were farther behind. "You never told me Spawn of Satan was hot." Lorelai said looking at her daughter. Louise, Mads and Paris giggled as they saw Rory turned a bright shade of pink.

"Still a Mary I see." Louise said raising her eyebrows at her.

They al went in the car and dropped the four at the flat. Lorelai went with the four to see that they got in safely. It was a student flat with 6 floors it wasn't too big or too little. The flats were especially for exchanged students or the students that didn't live with their parents. They first went to the front office to get their flat.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Danes and these are the exchanged students from Chilton." Lorelai said to the lady working there.

"Hi. Chilton right?" They nodded. "How many people?"

"Four."

"I'm sorry but there is only one flat left and only three people can have the spot. The last owner came back this year and there are only four people allowed in a room. I'm sorry but one of you has to go elsewhere." They looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"How about you three," Lorelai said pointing at Summer, Jen and Brad "stay here and Tristan can stay with us. We have one more room at our house."

Tristan nodded. '_I get to spend more time with Rory._' He thought. He followed Lorelai back to the car.

"Hey mom what's wrong? Why's Tristan here?"

"Sorry babe but there were only three spots left so he has to stay with us."

"If it's not too much trouble for you guys." Tristan said.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind really."

"How about we give a truce. We can be friends instead of just fighting. How about it? Friends?" Tristan asked holding out his hands. "I really don't want a repeat of sophomore year. I felt really bad being a jerk."

Rory shook his hand. "Friends it is then." Cheers erupted in the car.

"Okay enough truce. I really need coffee in me right now. Can we go now?" Lorelai asked now getting impatient.

"Go mom. I hear coffee calling our names."

A/N: There it is. Tell me how it was. I will update my sweet sixteen story, so don't you worry. Read and Review. Oh and Summer and Jen might doesn't seem like a bitch but they are so ya Okay!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Heyy me back everyone! I love the reviews… keep em coming. This is the next chapter enjoy!

**For my reviewers: **

**Treenuh **hey thanks for reviewing. Tristan left during junior year…I think. I'm pretty sure. I'm okay at the relationship stuff but not the best. And I'm glad you liked my stories!

**Joise **The chances are really big that their rooms are close! LOL Thanks for reviewing.

**Another note: **Thanks to my other reviewers…**FinnisIMP,** **Holy Cross Baby, EEL0404, TuggyAngel08, LoVe23, princetongirl, eternalgorithm, smartmonkey101, Mongoose187, melako17, KarahBella, irishchick44, TroryxLove,trory-love08, Mrs.Scott323, Hopes2High, and danielle503.**

Thanks you guys! If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer it:P

Tristan watched with amusement the girls singing to the Beatles. Rory looked very happy, after all she was seeing her best friends. After about 5 minutes, they arrived in front of a big house, almost a mansion but not a mansion. Inside there were 10 bedrooms and 16 bathrooms. There was a maid's quarter downstairs in the west part of the basement. The house was big yes but not as big as her grandmother's.

"Holy shit girl! This is huge! Bigger than mine!" Louise exclaimed after stepping out of the car.

"Ya it is but not as big as my grandma's. And by the way, they renovated all the guest bedrooms already so, you have your own bedrooms." Rory said before calling someone to help with the bags. "C'mon you guys, I'll show you the rooms." She said mentioning them to follow her. "Your rooms are in the west wing with mine."

"So you going to show me your room Mare?"

"Not a chance bibleboy." She said

She led them into the house and up the stairs into the west wing. There were 5 rooms there and 5 rooms on the east wing. The bathrooms were located all throughout the house and inside each bedroom. The living room was in the main floor along with the family room and the kitchen. IN the basement was the fun room, pool table along with able tennis and a big 52" t.v with a big collection of DVDs.

"Okay guys go ahead pick your room."

Louise got the room that was at the very end, next to her was Mads room. Beside Rory's room was Paris' and Tristan's room. "You guys go ahead unpack and stuff. You're stuff are coming up right now. Then you can meet me in the kitchen."

Rory went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was already there waiting with a big mug of coffee. "Hey mom. Where's mine?"

"Go get your own. I'm savouring the coffee here." Lorelai said.

"Fine." She said as she got herself a cup and poured her own coffee in the cup.

"So hun, are you ready for school?"

"I guess, I mean it's school. It's going to be cool now though since my best friends from Chilton are here plus my friends here."

"Ya you're lucky. You have you're three brothers plus you're best friends there with you."

"I know and now this year I can make Summer and Jennifer's life a living hell instead of the other way around."

Lorelai smirked. "I see I have thought you well my young grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?"

Lorelai just shrugged. "What about Tristan?"

Rory looked at her mom confused. "What about him?"

"How do you feel about him being in here?"

"At home or at school?"

"Both. Here babe as in In Cali."

"I don't really mind. We already called a truce and decided to be friends, you know instead of him annoying me. Even though he still does."

"I know. But you know if you go date him, you'll date a Brad Pitt look a like and that's a plus rite?" Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Oh shut up mom." She blushed. "Where's dad and the boys?"

"They were going to get stuff for your bookcase. Did I tell you what your dad said?"

"No what did he say?"

"He wants to fire all the maids. He wants to be independent." Lorelai told her daughter.

"That's sounds like him. But let him mom, I don't really like having maids around anyways. And then daddy can cook for us."

"And make coffee." Lorelai added.

"Oh and we can always order Chinese food." Rory pointed out.

"And pizza. The pizza place would be bankrupt if we don't order from there."

"Oh and Indian food."

"Eww, the smell is like totally gross. I don't know how you can eat that stuff." They both laughed together.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Louise said walking into the kitchen with Mads and Paris.

"Nothing just fooling around. Coffee anyone?" Lorelai asked.

"NO thanks. Do you have coke?" Louise asked.

"Yup." Rory answered getting a can from the fridge. "Madeline? Paris?"

"Water please for me." Mads said. "Same for me." Paris said.

Rory got two glass and filled it up with water. Just then, Tristan came in the kitchen.

"Hey Tris, what do you want?"

"Coke please." He said. Rory took another can from the fridge and hand it to Tristan.

"Thanks" he said.

"So little kiddies, are you ready for school?" Lorelai asked.

"I am. I think I'll do okay, considering my academic marks in Chilton were high." Paris said confidently.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Madeline said.

"Ya I guess. At least the uniforms are okay." Louise said. The uniforms were the blue plaid skirt and the blue and white collared top. "No ties! Yes."

"School is the same anywhere. So I guess I'm ready."

"That's cool. Okay let's order Chinese and pizza tonight. And we can have a movie night." Lorelai said jumping up and down like a kid.

"Mom stop acting like a four year old. And we ran out of junk food." Rory said

"Okay then why don't you go to Spruce with the others and get some. And be back in 30 minutes, because your dad's going to be home. I'll call for food."

"Okay." So Rory took the group to Spruce which is a small store where you buy like all the stuff you need. Tristan watched as Rory and the girls raided the candy section. Possibly getting every single candy there was.

"Is there anything else you guys want?" Rory asked

"Chips. You forgot the chips." Mads pointed out.

Louise and Paris gasped. "No chips during a movie night?" The girls burst out laughing and Tristan just shook his head.

"So I'm guessing you guys have been to their movie night?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Of course. What do you think? We're her best friend you dope." Paris said.

"Duh!" Rory said. "Only un-special people have not gone to one of our movie nights. I guess you're not special."

"Ouch Mare. You hurt me wit your harsh words."

"Get used to it Dugrey." Rory said. Madeline grabbed a few bags of chips from the chips aisle. "Okay we're ready to go." Madeline said, pushing the cart to the cashier line. Rory paid for it then they went back to the house.

"We're home!" Rory yelled.

"In here." Luke said from the kitchen. They walked to the kitchen an set the bags on the counter.

"Hey daddy." Rory said giving Luke a peck on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo. We're having a movie night I'm assuming." Luke said eyeing the bags.

"Yup, since my Chilton friends are here. Dad you remember Louise, Madeline and Paris."

"Of course. The ones that always came to your movie nights back in Stars Hollow. The ones that drags you to parties too." Luke said

"Yup that's us." Louise said with a smile. "Thanks for letting us stay in your home Mr. Danes."

"Call me Luke. And it's no problem at all. God knows how big this house is."

"And Daddy, I assume mom told you but this is Tristan Dugrey. There were only 3 rooms in the flat left so he's going to stay here."

Luke looked at him and gave him the "you-better-not-hurt-her" face. Then the doorbell rings. "Excuse me, Let me get that. Ror get your brothers." With that Luke went to get the takeout.

"You have brothers? Since when?" Tristan asked.

"Since her mom got married. They are her adopted brothers." Paris said.

"Jess is actually my dad's nephew but his mom died and we adopted him and his two best friends who got kicked out of their house. Their parents didn't want them."

"Ah I see."

"Jess! Jason! Ryan! Get your butt down here now."

"Coming!" came the voice. Then you could hear the footsteps coming down the steps.

"Where's the fire?"

"No fire. I'm hungry. And I want you to meet my friends."

"I already know them." Jess said.

"But Jason and Ry don't. Wait let's do the introduction thing downstairs. Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Rory said running down the stairs that led to the fun room as they called it, with the bags filled with junk food. Lorelai and Luke were already there. Luke sitting on the chair and Lorelai looking at their DVD collection, trying to pick the movies.

"Hey no fair! You picked last time!" Rory cried running to where her mom was. "Oh ya" she turned back to her brothers. "Jason and Ryan meet Louise, Paris, Madeline and Tristan." She then turned back and started to argue with her mother.

"Hey. I'm Jason and he's Ryan." Jason said pointing at Ryan who waved.

"I'm Madeline."

"Paris Gellar."

"And I'm Louise. And oh this is Tristan Dugrey."

The brothers looked at each other. "As in Evil Tristan?"

"I see that I'm famous in the Gilmore-Danes household." Tristan said smirking.

"Ya famous for being a jerk and asshole to my sister." Ryan said. "Oh and it's Danes. We all changed our names."

"I see."

"Let's sit down." Jess said sitting down on the sofa. Jason and Ryan plopped next to him. Louise and Paris in another and Tristan and Madeline on the last one. They looked at the mother and daughter fighting for the DVD choice.

"You picked last time remember?" Rory said.

"Na ah. You did." Lorelai said back.

"Sorry mom but you did pick last time." Ryan told her.

"Evil. And I thought you were my child." Lorelai said pretending to be hurt.

"I am, it's just that I don't want to have nightmares about oompa loompas because we have to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory again."

"Hey oompa loompas are the best!" Lorelai cried.

"Ha mom I get to pick!" Rory said happily picking the movies. "But since you are my mother, I'll pick a really good movie."

"Oh what movie?"

"Troy." And the guys groaned.

"Ah now I can see that you are my child. Yay Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom." She went and sat on Luke's lap, while Rory put the movie in.

"Hey where's my seat?" Rory asked looking at all the taken seat.

"Here." Jason said pulling her to him, putting his arms around her waist. "You can sit with me."

Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Shh! It's starting." Lorelai said taking the nearest take out box and started to eat. The rest did the same and watch the movie. 5 hours, three movies later, they were all dead asleep on the couch.

**A/N: **There you have it… didn't update for so long so I hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! I know long time no chapters and I'm sorry. But…it's summer so I have time to update all my stories and maybe finish them.fingers crossed Thanks for reviewing. You guys are the best.

Rory was awakened by the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She groaned and sat up, untangling herself from her brother's arms. She walked slowly to the kitchen to find Tristan Dugrey there making a pot of coffee. Her footsteps made him turn to look at her.

"Hey Mary," he said.

She held up her hand to silence him. "No talk, coffee first." She grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and sigh with contentment, then quickly drained the rest.

"For a jerk, you can make pretty good coffee." Rory told him, pouring herself another cup.

"Well what can I say? I'm good at a lot of thing and I will be willing to show you my expertise." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Bible boy. Never going to happen."

Tristan walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "You know you want me Mary."

"As if Tristan," Rory said .

"Coffee." A voice behind them said. Tristan grabbed another cup and filled it to the top. "Thanks." Lorelai said and long sip. "Can we keep him?" she asked her only daughter.

"No pets. Remember what happen to poor Goldie?" Rory pointed out.

Lorelai shrugged. "Hey how should I know that Goldie didn't eat a lot? We eat a lot, I was just assuming he did too."

"Well feeding him the whole container is not an excuse."

"It just slipped off my hands?"

"Wait what? You killed a fish?" Tristan interrupted.

"I did not kill Goldie. The container of food merely slipped off my hands and the food went in the fish bowl and Goldie ate too much and died."

Luke came in just then and gave her a pointed look. "Well I'm guessing that happened to Stripey also?

"Hey I did not kill Stripey! She did!" Lorelai said pointing at Rory.

"Me??? Now you're blaming your daughter? I did not kill Stripey. The boys did."

A snort of laughter came from behind them. "Nice try bubbles, but we did nothing to poor old Stripey." Jess said coming into the kitchen with the rest of the crew.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you guys killed Stripey too!" Madeline said shocked by the news.

"Yeah these two did." Ry said pointing at his mother and sister. "Poor old Stripey died a painful death."

"Wow. I didn't know you were a killing machine Mare." Tristan said making everyone laugh except for Lorelai and Rory. "How exactly did you kill them?"

"They suffocated him." Jason informed the Chilton group.

"Suffocated him?" Paris asked confused.

"Yup. They drop the fish bowl and they kinda just stood there screaming pointing at the Stripey. And when we came back from the diner.(A/N: Yes Luke still has a diner.) Stripey was dead lying on the floor among shattered glass."

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Rory insisted. "Mom wanted to move the furniture and the table with Stripey's fish bowl in it was too heavy. And we forgot to move him so when we were moving the table, the bowl slid and fell."

"It's true," Lorelai agreed.

"Sure mom." Jess said clearly not believing.

"I'm serious. I'm glad my own son believes me."

Jess rolled his eyes. "So guys school tomorrow. Are you guys excited?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am looking forward to it."

"Only you Gellar."

"Thanks for the comment Danes."

"Is it just me or is there a little sexual tension going on there?" Ry whispered to his sister.

"It's always been there. It won't be long until they get together." Rory whispered back.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? Us?" Jess asked curious.

"What huh?" That received a glare from Jess. "What?" Rory asked innocently.

Jess waved it off. "So any plans for today?" he looked at the Chilton crew.

Tristan just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm up for anything."

Louise, Madeline and Rory looked at each other for a second and then grinned.

"Oh no." Paris said with her head in her hands.

"SHOPPING!" the three girls exclaimed. And that was what they did, going through stores and stores with the four boys trailing behind them. Paris was not pleased at the idea of going shopping at first but then joined in after awhile. It was lunch when the boys finally got a break.

"Are you guys done yet?" Jason asked groaning with annoyance.

"Shush. Stop being a big baby. We still need to go to the 3rd and 4th floor." Rory told them. "But now I need…"

"Coffee." Her brothers filled in. And Rory smiled. "I have taught you well."

4 hours, 20 coffees and 500 stores later

"We're home!" Rory called in still giggling with the rest of the girls as they filed in to the house followed by four guys carrying about 30 bags from their shopping expedition.

"Well that was fun." Louise stated. "Let's skip tomorrow and go shopping again."

"No way. Tomorrow is the first day and we need to give a good impression. Besides I never skip school." Paris said.

"School. Fun." Madeline said. "Especially with bitch #1 and 2."

"Are they really that bad?" Ry asked.

"YES."

"Well we'll see tomorrow.

"I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow." Rory said. "West Point Academy, look out."

A/N: Short chapter yesh. I'll make it longer next time. I'm just still jetlag cause I just came back from Germany. I hope you liked it. Click on that bottom on the left and review and it will make my day. Thanks guys 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. Yes I'm updating!. I just can't seem to stop writing in the summer. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter. So I need to fill some stuff that probably already confused a lot of people. Dean happened but they broke up and Tristan NEVER went to military school. I decided to put Logan and the guys just to spice it up. Thanks guys 3

**Thanks to my beta, Nikki for making my story extra special!**

"Wake up Ror," Ryan said while shaking his sister, "C'mon Rory Danes wake up!" But Rory was still fast asleep, "Okay I give up. Jess! Go wake her up," Ryan told his brother,

Jess smirked, "What did I tell you huh Ry?"

"Ya, ya, whatever. Just hurry up or we're going to be late," Ryan sighed defeated, handing him 20 bucks. "I really don't know why he can wake her up and I can't." Ryan walked away grumbling while Jess smiled and walked into his sister's room.

"You should've seen his face," Jess said cracking up, "Nicely done Ror."

"What can I say? I'm such a good actress," Rory bowed, "Okay now pay up dodger, I get half," Jess reluctantly handed her a ten, "You know you're gonna have to tell him one day,"

Jess laughed, "I know, just not anytime soon. The look on his face when he walked away was priceless. I should've taken a picture."

"Mom would of definitely loved to see that."

"Ya. Speaking of mom and Ry, you have to get up or we'll be late for school,"

"I'm up, I'm up." Rory said getting out of bed and took out her freshly ironed uniform. The uniform was altered a few inches shorter.

Jess smiled. "Let me guess, mom?"

"Who else?"

Jess shrugged, "I'm going downstairs. Hurry up or mom will finish all the coffee."

"Yes sir," she saluted, she then quickly got dressed and put on some light makeup before going downstairs. She saw that everyone was already there, "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," everyone replied.

Rory grabbed a cup of coffee and told the cook what she wanted to eat, "Senior year guys," she smiled taking a seat next to Paris in the "breakfast room" as they called it.

"I know, then I'm off to Harvard," Paris said.

"I can't believe we're seniors and in another school," Mads exclaimed,

"I was really excited when I heard that we would get to spend the year with you Ror, but after finding out those two were coming along… kinda ruined the excitement," Louise told her.

Rory nodded and quickly said a 'thanks' to the maid that put the chocolate chip pancakes in front of her, "Not to worry, senior year is gonna be awesome seeing as you're already in with the royalties of West Point."

"Royalties?" Tristan asked raising his eyebrows,

"Me, Jess, Ry and Jason along with 3 other guys and 3 other girls are considered royalties,"

"And since you're with us, you won't have to worry about a thing," Jess assured them, "I don't know about you though Dugrey, seeing as you are famous within our little clique as 'Bible boy', the one that gave Rory a hard time in Chilton,'"

"Hey Mary and I called a truce!"

Rory glared at him, "The name's _Rory,_ Tristan. Get that in you're head."

"Okay kiddies, let's finish breakfast and head to school." Lorelai said breaking the two up, "I know when the start of World War Three is coming," she mumbled.

Rory and the others quickly finished their breakfast, grabbed their bags and soon they were off to school, Jess driving the Porsche and Ryan driving the Cadillac. (A/N: Sorry guys, can't resist putting my dream car in there) It took them three minutes to arrive, five, tops.

Rory climbed out of the passenger seat of the Porsche and breathed in the air. "Ahh," she sighed, "The smell of a brand new school year is in the air."

Jess laughed and shoved her playfully, "Wow bubbles, you're catching on real quick," a smack on the back of his head immediately followed, "Hey woman! My brain is in there, you know the one I need for learning."

"Ha!" Rory scoffed, "You learning? And I'm queen of the world."

"Queen of ice, I would say."

Rory stuck her tongue out at Jess who mimicked her actions,

"Real mature Mary," Tristan said putting his arms around her shoulders and leading her to the school, "But just so you know, you will always be the queen of my heart."

Rory pushed him away, "Ugh, you sicken me."

"Now kids, let's go in and meet the headmaster before we're late," Jason sarcastically said,

"Yes DAD," Both mimicked his tone as they all went in. Louise, Madeline and Paris stared at the hallway before them.

"Wow. It's so much prettier than Chilton," Louise awed. The walls were decorated with paintings after paintings of beautiful artwork, the school was bigger than Chilton and the lockers new and clean. The ceilings were freshly painted.

"So much bigger," Madeline added.

"We have a great program in art, especially in fashion design," Rory said turning to Louise and Mads.

"No way!" Louise grinned.

"Yes way!" Just then a couple of girls approached them.

"Hey Rory, are you going to be in charge of semi this year?" one of the girls asked.

"Maybe, it really depends on who you guys vote for president this year," Rory said smiling,

"Don't worry. You have all our votes. Semi was awesome last year!" another girl gushed,

"Thanks guys, but you don't even know who else I'm running against," Rory said,

"Don't worry, whoever is against you, you'll have our votes." And with that they waved and walked away.

"I know one that I'm pretty sure will go against you," Louise said pointing, "Her."

They all turned to look and saw Summer walking towards them, "Oh god, I hate people like her, I mean look at the way she's walking," Paris groaned.

"The 'I'm gonna try to walk like a model cause I think I'm cool.'" Madeline made a disgusted face. This caused Rory to giggle. Suddenly, someone burst through the door running and ran into Summer, causing her to trip. The whole group cracked up.

"Oh wow, that was a picture perfect moment," Ryan said laughing as the group watched Summer and Jennifer as they stormed into the bathroom.

'This school year will definitely the best.' Rory thought as she and her friends walked to the headmaster's office.

A/N: Oh I know. I'm so mean. The next chapter will be up soon…I hope. As long as the reviews are coming Just press that button on the left

Thanks guys 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it goes…the story continues

"West Point Academy is glad to have you here," the headmaster said to the Chiltonites. "Miss Danes," the headmaster turned towards Rory. "I'm sure you'll show them around the school."

"Of course."

"I would be guessing you are running for student body president again this year. You did a pretty fine job last year."

"Yes, I think I might."

"Good. You're all dismissed."

"Wow. Is it just me or is all headmasters the same?" Louise asked

"Nope you're right, it's kinda scary," Rory agreed. "Well like he said I'll be showing you around, but seriously guys it's just like Chilton."

"Does that mean I'll be King again?" Tristan asked her sliding his hands around her petite waist.

"No. And if you want to keep those hands I suggest you take them off me before I break them." Rory said annoyed. The others laughed. Madeline looked around noticing Summer and Jennifer gone. "Hey where are the two barbies?"

Then they heard a giggle. Rory turned at the sound and put her hand on her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. A few feet away, Summer and Jen was flirting with 3 guys and from the look from the guy's faces, they don't wanna be there. Ryan grinned. "Let's just leave them there a bit. It's my revenge on Logan for almost wrecking my precious Porsche."

"They look like they want to strangle Summer," Tristan commented.

"Well if I were them I would already have strangled them." Paris said.

"Okay that's enough. It's time for me to save the day." Rory said grinning to her friends before calling out to the three boys. "Logan! Colin! Finn! What is this? No hello for your bestest friend in the world?" she said pouting for effect.

"Rory love," Finn said sighing with relief as he started towards her. "Thanks God you're here."

Rory giggled as Finn gave her a gigantic bear hug. "Please save me those girls are as smart as a celery stick." He whispered in her ear.

"Aw poor Finn scared of some girls?" Rory asked trying not to laugh

"Hell yes. You were right love."

"Well of course I was right Finny. Aren't I always?"

Finn laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll let Logan and Colin suffer a little while longer. Now why don't you introduce me to your lovely friends," he whispered in her ear, steering her towards the group of people waiting for her.

Rory smiled and laughed when she turned around to see Logan and Colin give her an evil glare. "Why of course. Finn you still remember Jess, Ryan and Jason, my brothers," Rory grinned

Jess laughed, "I think he knows us pretty well Bubbles."

"Oh you mean my other friends," Rory giggled

"Too much coffee for you this morning miss presidente?"

"If four cups is considered a lot then yes," Tristan said holding his hand out. "I'm Tristan, "Bibleboy" is what you called me I heard?"

"Well well, I finally get to meet the infamous Bibleboy. Try not to bother Rory here or I'll personally make your year a living hell." Finn said with a smirk

Tristan put his hands up in the air. "No need for that. Rory and I called a truce."

Rory nodded with agreement, "Anywho, Finn meet my other best friends, Louise, Paris and Madeline."

"Nice to meet you ladies." Finn smiled and shook all their hands.

"And this is Brad," Rory said

"Hey."

"And those two," Rory pointed at the other two Chilton girls. "are Summer and Jennifer."

"Or dumb and dumber," Paris pointed out.

"I say Bitch 1 and Bitch 2" Louise put in.

"Well love, it seems as Logan and Colin has suffered enough," Finn commented.

"Awh but it's so much fun!" Rory insisted.

"I know Ror, but look at them. Let's go rescue those two."

"Fine." Rory agreed. "Jess, Ry, Jason can you show them to the lockers please. Headmaster C gave them the lockers on our row." Rory pouted. "Please"

"Yeah yeah woman. I swear if it's not you it's mom." Jess gave in leading the group towards their lockers.

"It's those eyes. I'm telling you." Ry said.

Rory giggled, "They love me."

"Who wouldn't love?" Finn grinned at her.

"Kay let's go." Rory pulled Finn towards Logan and Colin. "LOGIE!!!!! COLLLLLLIN!" Rory screamed running towards them at full speed, ignoring the glares sent by the two girls. Rory jumped into Colin's arms.

"Rory!" Colin said hugging her back. "Thank God. You guys can be so cruel at times." He whispered in her ear causing her to laugh.

"C'mere Ace." Logan said bringing her into his arms for a bear hug. "I'm so getting you back for that."

"I'ts been what a week love? And you still miss us?" Finn asked

"Is it really my fault that you went to the Bahamas without me?" Rory asked back.

Finn winked at her.

"So I'm guessing you met Logan and Colin," Rory asked turning towards the two girls. "Finn, this is Summer and Jennifer." Finn nodded in acknowledgement. Then the bell rang for first period.

"Your class is around the corner," Rory said to Summer and Jen. "We'll see you at lunch. C'mon boys."

"I can't believe you left us with those two!" Logan exclaimed.

"They are as dumb as a celery stick, really." Colin said.

"Awhh I'm sorry guys, it was way too funny." Rory said.

"We really couldn't resist mate," Finn insisted.

"Well I'm not going anywhere near them again."

"You know you're going to have to. I mean they kinda do like you, and they do go to this school. They are gonna ask you out ya know." Rory said

Colin groaned, "Help please."

"Oh hush you. I'll set you up with my other two friends. You know pretend dating." Rory said.

"Anything to get them away Ace."

"So it's settled. Let's go before Mr. Wright gets mad."

"You know he won't," Logan said

"I know," Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Just don't wanna be late for class," she said as she rounded the corner and walked into the classroom with the three boys following her.

A/N: So that's all for now. Hope you like it) Review!


End file.
